Full And Bright Moon
by D-TokTokKito
Summary: Luka sangat tidak suka yang namanya 'Cinta' walaupun sebenarnya ia menyukai Gakupo. Ia sadar ia dan Gaku hanya teman. Tapi, bukankah lebih baik menjadi teman? Mulai saat itu, Luka lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya. Diambil dari kisah nyata author.


Heellloo!

Adduuhhh ada banyak Fic yang belum di lanjutin nih :/ pertama, The only exception, kedua, Lemak yang Di Tukar, keempat, Their dream came true!, kelima, Like Saturn. Aduuuh gimana iniii bingung huaaaahhh DDDDx. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian dapet bocoran judul fic yang kito lagi mau buat -_- mohon maaf =/\=

Fic ini di ambil dari kisah nyata dari author D-TokTokKito. Karena ingin sedikit curhat, jadi *ehem* saya buat dalam sebuah fanfiksi. Yup, saya baru masuk ke fandom Vocaloid. Pinginnya sih yang lain, tapi bingung yang mana jadi Vocaloid aja deh. Bukannya karena bingung juga sih, juga karena Kito suka Vocaloid! YEAAAH!

Tapiiii sebelumnya, Kito mau memberikan informasi sedikit :

-Luka (Kito) [Main]

–Meiko (Kito's friend but enemy at the same time) [Main]

–Kaito (Kito's friend) [Supporting]

–Miku (Kito's friend but enemy at the same time and Rin's best friend) [Supporting]

–Rin (Kito's friend and Miku's best friend) [Supporting]

–Gakupo (Kito's future couple #plak) [Supporting]

—Len (Kito's friend and "teman curhat" Kito)

*Kito = author

Okeh, kita ke cerita jow~!

* * *

~Full And Bright Moon~

* * *

Tidak sangar lagi jika Miku dan Rin makan bersama di kelas, karena itulah yang mereka lakukan setiap jam makan siang. Mereka saling tukar-menukar makanan buatan mereka sendiri antar satu sama lain. Mereka tidak pernah melewatkan jam makan berdua, kecuali jika ada acara atau kegiatan mendadak. Pada hari ini pun, mereka tidak melewatkan jam makan mereka.

"Hari ini kau bawa apa, Miku?" Tanya Rin kepada Miku, sahabatnya. "Baunya sampai tercium, lho!"

"Tadaaa!" Miku membuka tutup tempat makanannya. Isinya adalah berbagai jenis sushi seperti sushi isi ikan tuna, salmon dan lain-lain. "Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya aku membuat sushi! Dan hasilnya berhasil!" seru Miku.

Rin terpaku melihat makanan Miku. Air liurnya perlahan-lahan keluar. "Waaah, mereka sangat cantik, Miku. Kamu sangat berbakat dalam hal memasak, ya!" seru Rin.

Miku hanya tertawa kecil. "Kamu bawa apa, Rin?"

Tiba-tiba wajah Rin berubah menjadi cemberut. "Hari ini aku hanya buat onigiri. Habisnya makanan di rumah lenyap semua di lahap oleh Len. Dan inilah yang tersisa…" kata Rin lesu sambil membuka tutup tempat makannya.

Sahabat Rin, Miku, tersenyum lebar. "Tidak apa-apa kok, toh aku juga pernah bawa onigiri saja. Tidak masalah, kan? Yang penting kita kenyang. Jadi, tidak usah malu." Kata Miku. "Sudah, ayo makan!"

"Y-ya!"

* * *

Dalam keramaian, Luka dapat melihat Len yang sedang membeli minuman. Saat ingin menghampirinya, tiba-tiba terdengar seorang guru yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan. "Luka! Luka Megurine!" panggil guru itu.

"Ugh, kenapa harus sekarang? Waktunya sangat tidak tepat." Kata Luka dalam hati. Karena terpaksa, Luka harus menghampiri guru itu. "Ada apa, bu?"

Sang guru meberikan setumpuk kertas kepadanya. Kelihatannya kisi-kisi untuk ulangan hari Selasa besok. "Tolong kasih LKS ini kepada seluruh siswa kelas 2-E setelah jam makan." Dengan seenaknya, guru itu pergi meninggalkan Luka begitu saja.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Hanya memerintahkan perintah bodoh yang bisa ia lakukan sendiri. Haah…kurasa hari ini bukan hari keberuntunganku. Ya, hari Senin memang bukan hari keberuntunganku." Gumam Luka sambil berjalan. Saat di tengah perjalanan, ia membalikan badan untuk melihat guru yang tadi memberikan perintah. "Apa? Dia malah makan?" kata Luka. "Huh! Bilang saja malas, dasar pemalas! Memang pemalas, mengajarpun malas. Gara-gara dia, aku tidak bisa bertemu Len!"

Sesampainya di kelas 2-E, Luka di beri sambutan dari Rin dan Miku yang masih makan bersama. "Hei, Luka!" sapa mereka.

"Oh, hai!" sapa Luka balik. "Kalian bisa membantuku? Tolong bagikan kisi-kisi ini ke semuanya, bisa, kan?" kata Luka.

Dengan senang hati, mereka berdua berkata dengan serempak, "Baiklah, dengan senang hati!" mereka berduapun mengambil kertas kisi-kisi itu ke seluruh meja dan di masukan ke dalam meja mereka.

"Terima kasih, atas bantuan kalian," Luka tersenyum hangat. "Aku tinggal dulu, ya! Terima kasih lagi!" kata Luka sambil keluar kelas.

"Yaa! Sama-sama!" jawab mereka berdua serentak.

Saat baru saja ingin membuka pintu kelas, tiba-tiba Gakupo muncul di hadapan Luka. Entah kenapa, wajah Luka berubah menjadi merah. "Ah, Luka. Aku cari kemana-mana, ternyata kau di kelas." Kata Gakupo.

"Me-memangnya ada apa, Gakupo?" Tanya Luka gugup. Kalian belum tahu, ya? Sebenarnya Luka menyimpan rasa pada Gakupo, hampir sekelas tau tentang itu karena terbocorkan oleh Meiko dengan tidak sengaja. Tapi, hanya Gakupo yang belum tahu. Bagaimana ya reaksi Gakupo jika mengetahuinya?

"Aku…ingin berbicara denganmu,"

* * *

Setelah keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, Kaito langsung melihat temannya yang membuatnya masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah karena berkelahi. "Ini semuanya gara-gara kau!"

"Hei, jangan asal menyalahkan orang, ya!" sahut temannya itu.

"Siapa yang mulai duluan! Kau! Kau yang pantas di salahkan! Kau yang pertama kali membuat masalah! Kau mendorongku sehingga aku masuk ke tempat sampah dan aku pantas membalas kau!" kata Kaito penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Sudah! Aku tidak mau membahas itu lagi. Itu sudah berlalu dan kita sudah bermaafan. Benar kata kepala sekolah, masa kita bermaafan harus di bantu orang layaknya anak TK?" balas temannya. "Uggh, cukup! Aku pergi!" lalu temannya meninggalkan Kaito sendirian. Sementara Kaito ke kelasnya.

"Aku muak dengannya!" gumam Kaito. "Dia yang mencari masalah tiap hari, tiap jam. Bukan aku! Aku hanya diam saja dan tidak melakukan apa-apa dengannya! Sebaiknya aku membalasnya suatu hari,"

"Kaito?"

Terdengar seorang wanita memanggilnya hingga gumaman Kaito berhenti. Lalu ia melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, ternyata Meiko. "Kaito! Maukah kau ikut denganku?" kata Meiko.

"Huh? Kemana? Kapan? Tidak biasa-biasanya kau mengajakku keluar," sahut Kaito dengan tidak santai.

Meiko mengeluarkan 7 tiket bioskop dari dompetnya. "Kita akan nonton the Raid besok. Karena besok adalah hari ulang tahunku!"

"Ohhh iyaaa! Kau besok ulang tahun!" Kaito baru sadar. "Ngomong-ngomong, 7 tiket untuk siapa saja?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan teman-teman 'khusus' kita?" Meiko menjitak kepala Kaito. "Tentu saja teman-teman itu yang aku ajak. Karena mereka itu sangat spesial dari yang lain!" seru Meiko dengan semangat.

Laki-laki berambut biru itu memeluk si gadis berambut coklat itu. "Oke! Aku ikut!"

"Yeeeeyy! Akan aku beritahu kepada yang lain, ya!"

* * *

"Hanya itukah yang ingin kau bicarakan?" kata Luka.

"Hehe, iya, hanya itu. Memangnya mau seberapa banyak?" kata Gakupo sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakannya.

"Kalau membicarakan itu kenapa harus diam-diam!" Wajah Luka berubah menjadi seperti ini : =.=

"Entahlah, hatiku berbicara harus diam-diam…" kata Gakupo santai.

Luka menghela napas. "Kukira kau akan bicara sesuatu…" Luka memejamkan mata. "Kalau begitu, aku tinggal, ya! Aku ingin menemui Len! Dadah!" saat baru saja ingin membuka pintu, Luka ingat sesuatu. "Oh, ya, Gakupo. Jaga kesehatanmu, ya! Jangan sampai sakit."

"Tentu aku menjaga tubuhku. Kau juga jangan sampai sakit, ya! Dadah!" Gakupo memberikan jempolnya dan di balas dengan senyuman hangat Luka.

* * *

Luka memukul-mukul kecil paha-nya setelah menceritakan semuanya kepada Len. "Aku sangat kecewa! Kukira dia akan membicarakan yang penting! Kukira dia akan memberi tahuku kalau dia juga suka padaku. Aku rasa aku terlalu berharap." Luka kecewa. Memang, dia selalu berharap Gakupo membalasnya dengan cara juga menyukainya.

"Berharap terlalu tinggi itu tidak baik, lho, Luka." Kata Len sambil memegang pundak Luka. "Justru kalau kita berharap, malah tidak terjadi. Biasanya gitu. Terjadi padaku, lho. Waktu itu aku berharap ada seseorang yang akan membantuku mengerjakan PR. Tapi, nyatanya tidak."

Perempuan berambut panjang berwarna merah jambu itu bersender di tembok. "Aku tahu bahwa berharap terlalu tinggi itu tidak baik. Tapi, entah kenapa aku selalu berharap seperti itu. Apakah sebaiknya aku berhenti berharap?" ia menatap kedua mata temannya.

Tiba-tiba hening melanda mereka berdua. Len tidak tahu harus jawab apa. Dia hanya bisa menunduk dan mencari jawaban untuk teman dekatnya ini. "Saranku, jangan pernah berhenti berharap," tiba-tiba kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Len. "Tapi, yang bisa kau lakukan adalah yakin suatu hari dia akan berbicara seperti itu,"

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak suka perasaan ini," suara Luka berubah menjadi serius. "Aku tidak suka cinta. Karena cinta itu bisa menyakitkan dan terkesan begitu…aneh, menurutku. Lihat anak-anak remaja sekarang, mereka mempunyai perasaan yang membuat mereka bahagia, yaitu cinta. Tapi juga ada yang meluluhkan perasaan mereka karena cinta, yang biasa di sebut galau. Karena itu aku tidak suka dengan cinta."

"Kau memang benar, Luka. Cinta bisa menyakiti dan bisa membahagiakan," Len memejamkan mata. "Kadang-kadang terkesan norak kalau kita galau hanya karena cinta."

Mendengar jawaban dari Len, Luka tersenyum. "Bersahabat lebih baik daripada berpacaran,"

Len ikutan tersenyum. "Benar,"

* * *

Bwaaaaaaayyy akhirnya selesai prolognyaa! Maaf kakak-kakak yang tersinggung, tapi ini yang di rasakan oleh Kito ^^

Please jangan tersinggung T_T ini kisah nyata lho! Kecuali yang Len sama Luka, itu sebenernya Kito semua yang bicara seperti itu, hehe -_-v

Okeh, kalo mau Kito update, review, please? :3


End file.
